Untold Stories
by GotenLover91
Summary: This is just a collection of stories with Vegeta trying to handle his two kids when Bulma leaves. It only proves that taking care of kids is much harder than trying to save the world.
1. Slumber Party

_Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction ever! Alright so don't be too mean. Most of my DBZ Fan fics will have Kira, my made up character. She's Trunks sister ( I don't like Bulla so shes out of the story! HAHA) Kiras about seven so that leaves Trunks about eleven. Sorry if its a little slow but like I said its my first so be gentle when you review ^_^ THANKS_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB/Z/GT in anyway, shape or form! ^_^

Kira woke up from her nice dream, she was fighting off evil dust bunnies that came from under her bed. Walking down the stairs of her home she entered the kitchen. Seeing her father at the table, looking even more ticked off than normal, her older brother Trunks scarfing down some cereal. But her mother was no where to be found. She headed over to the table and sat next to her dad.

"Daddy, where is mom?" Vegeta looked up from reading the newspaper and looked at his daughter

"Your mother left, she had a meeting or something" Kira looked at him and smiled slyly.

"I was wondering then...maybe I could have a slumber party?" Kira looked up at her dad and gave him on of the saddest faces she could make. Vegeta looked down with a cold stare for a minuet before he turned back to the paper.

"no" He was about to get up as he realized he had no idea how to make food appear on his plate since Bulma always had it out for him before he got to the table. Trunks looked at his dad and to his sister, normally Kira was never told no, so it made him happy secretly. Kira looked a bit shocked by the refusal and growled a bit as she got off her chair and grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and handed it to Vegeta. He looked at the note.

"Dear Vegeta, tonight you will be in charge of Kiras slumber party. I already bought some snacks, all you have to do is stick them in the over. Make sure the girls get to sleep on time and no sugar! -Love Bulma" Vegeta frowned as he looked at his daughter and Kira gave a small smug smile back at her dad as she walked out of the room to get ready for school. Vegeta looked at his son and Trunks sighed a bit.

"Dad do you even know what a slumber party is?" It dawned on Vegeta that he didn't really know what it was but because he was smart he just put both words together, slumber meant to sleep and he knew what a party was so...maybe the just all slept in one room. But it sounded stupid to him why did people have to come to his home and sleep, what was wrong with their homes, and why did they have to eat before sleeping.

"Of course I do boy! It's where they all sleep in one room" Trunks let out a small laugh before muffling it with his hand when he realized his father looked super pissed.

"Well that what they do eventually, a slumber party is only for girls, a bunch of them come over and they have their P. J's on and they bring sleeping bags, and they talk about boys and do each other hair and eat a lot. And...well I'm not sure what else they do" Vegeta looked more confused than before.

"Why on earth would they want to do their hair if they are going to sleep?" Trunks shrugged and left the table as he would also get ready for school. As soon as the kids were gone Vegeta was off training for a few hours. By lunch time Bunny was awake and had made him some lunch, which he gobbled up quickly. He headed up to his room and looked at the computer. He didn't like to be surprised so he thought he should look up what this slumber party thing was exactly. He turned it on and went into the web browser and went to Google. Typing in the words "what is a Slumber party" clicking on frist link he saw it had taken him to the Google definition of a slumber party "an overnight party of girls who dress in nightclothes and pass the night talking."

"That's perfect like I need more females in my house." Vegeta shut the computer down and went to train more. As the kids came home Vegeta took a shower and walked into the family room. Trunks was doing his homework while Kira was watching T.V. Six O'clock came quickly as the doorbell rang. Kira jumped up and ran to the door and opened it up, her best friend Hazel was standing there holding a sleeping bad and a box full of make-up. Vegeta showed up at the door, since Google had said many parents of slumber parties meet the parents of the guest he thought it would be a good idea, just to make sure no crazy kids entered.

"Ah you must be Mr. Brief, Its very nice to meet you I'm Hazels mother." She stuck out her hand but when Vegeta just looked at it and back up at her she gave a nervous smile and pulled her hand back. With out warning the woman had walked in to his house and looked around.

"My you have a very large house here Mr. Brief, where is your wife?" Vegeta kept himself from blasting the woman.

"Gone" She nodded her head and went into her bag.

"Oh well it's not very hard to explain" She had pulled bottles and bottles out of her bad and shoved them at Vegeta.

"This one is for night time she has to take it every two hours or else...she'll wet herself. This one is her inhaler , don't let her run around to much, this one here is for the morning she has to have it by four in the morning or else her throat will close up on her. Oh and This one is for allergies, I know you don't have any animals but shes also allergic to dust, milk, animal dander, pollen." The bottle had piled up in Vegeta arms as he took them to the kitchen and just dumped them on the table coming back out. He had never heard of a child so ill. Hazels mom had left and Vegeta thought he would lay down the law. He walked in the living room and looked at his daughter and the incredibly sick girl.

"alright listen here you two there will be no ta-" the door bell had rang and in an instant Kira was up and ran past her dad to open the door. Another friend of her had shown up, this one looked more healthy though Vegeta, in fact he wasn't sure if it was even a girl. Her hair was cut up to her ears and she was large than the other girls even her voice was soft. The mother on the other had was a very...developed woman, and as soon as she saw Vegeta a large smile came across her face

"oh my, you must be the handsome Mr. Brief" The lady walked in and threw herself on him as Vegeta froze his facial expression got more and more angry.

"Bulma was was right you are one sexy man...you know my husband passed away not to long ago...I could use a big strong man like yourself to help me around the house" Vegeta peeled the woman off of him and escorted her out the door. These earth women were crazy, breeding sick children and gender altered children. An hour passed and he hoped that there were no more children left to come. He looked at his living room and saw that a massive eight children were sitting around in a circle giggling and screeching all at once. It had given him a headache already.

"Alright now that you all are here there are a few rules that you will fallow... No talking, No sweets, No staying past eight O'clock and no loud noises" All the girls whined as Kira looked embarrassed. She got up from her sleeping bag and walked up to her father as she tugged for him to get on her level.

"Dad, this is a slumber party and were suppose to talk and make noise OK?" Vegeta was in no mood to argue. He stood up and looked at the tiny females, not caring on what they did, as long as he was left alone he simply looked to the side and headed towards the kitchen.

Hours went by, the girls had talked about everything. From who they thought was the cutest boy in school, it had came down between Trunks and Hishori. They had done their hair and put make up on. It was getting to that time where the girls got hungry and demanded food. Kira got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing her father try to organize the medicine he was given.

"dad were hungry, can we order a pizza?" Vegeta and looked at Kira and shook his head

"No your mother said she bought snacks, put them in the oven" Kira stood there staring at her dad.

"Um, I'm not allowed to touch the stove..." Vegeta sighed as he stood up and went to get the snacks. He stood in front of the stove and gave it a long stare and realized that he didn't know how to turn the stove on. Luckily for him Kira had went back to her friends. Vegeta opened the package of pizza rolls and set them on a tray and put them in the oven. He looked at all the knobs and tried them all, but all he got was the stove. Out of pure anger he punched the stove top and swung the oven door open and took the pizza rolls out. If he couldn't figure out how to turn the stupid thing on he would use his saiyan power to cook them.

He had set them on the stove top and stood back as he let out a light energy black and aimed for the food. He must have gone longer than he thought because once he was done, he realized they were burnt and with one touch they would crumble into dust. Vegeta yelled out profanities as he threw the cookie sheet across the room. While in the living room all the girls seemed terrified about the yelling man. No one dared to go into the kitchen afraid that they would be thrown across the room as well. It wasn't too long before the door bell rang, Vegeta stomped across the house to answer it, making the girls move out of his way quickly, as he opened the door a skinny boy stood in front of him, he wore a hat and held pizza boxes in his hand.

"Uh...here's the pizza you order sir" Vegeta let out a growl as he snatched it away from him and threw money at him as he closed the door. He dropped the boxes on the living room table, went back to the kitchen and brought out plates and cups and some soda.

"here don't make a mess" The girls ate the pizza faster than Goku could, and they drank every last drop of every caffeinated beverage that was put out.


	2. The Prank

A/N: Alright! I'm still fired up from the last Fan Fic that I did so while I have time why the heck not make more! Okay so I hope if your reading this second chapter, that means you liked the frist...

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own DBZ (so sad)

After the girls ate their pizza and finished talking about boys and school, Vegeta had told them all to get to bed. The girls lay in the dark of the living room in Kiras home and the continued to talk. One girl got sat up and looked around.

"Hey I know what we should do! Lets play a prank on your brother!" Kira and the other girls agreed and they turned on the lights to the living room and began to gather things up. By the end of their gathering they had all the ingredients to play a perfect prank of Trunks. They had make-up, and hair ties, along with a dress. The girls quietly went up the stairs and sneaked into Trunks room. Trunk was laying on his bed in a deep sleep.

"Are you sure that he won't wake up?" One of the girls asked. Kira nodded her head.

"He wont wake up unless you tell him there's food" One of the girls got close to Trunks as she sighed adoring him.

"He's even cuter up close" Kira rolled her eyes, she always was told how cute girls thought Trunk was and if he had a girl friend. She would always tell them that he was gay.

"What ever just hurry up before my dad notices we're here" the girls huddled around Trunks bed and one of the girls took out some of blush and covered his cheeks with a bright red spots. Another girl had put a very light powder on his face, which made him even more pale than he already was. Kira had the lip stick and smiled and covered his mouth with it, making him look more like a clown. Soon he would be wearing eye liner, which made him look like a raccoon, and his hair was put up in messy pig tails. Kira had pulled on him, making him sit up in his bed as other girls threw a large dress over him, she let go and he went flopping back down still asleep.

The girls giggled as they marveled over their creation, one girl even brought a camera and was in the process of taking a picture. As soon as the girl pressed the button a large bright flash filled the room. Trunks shot up from bed screaming, and the girls screamed and ran out of the room. Trunks ran to his mirror and looked at himself. His face looked like a clown invaded it, soon the mortified look on his face turned to anger as she flew down the stairs heading straight towards Kira.

Kira looked back and saw a scary older brother come after her. She let out a high pitched scream as began to fly around the house trying to get away from Trunks. The two kids flew around the house breaking plate, and knocking over lamps. Vegeta was up stairs laying in an empty bed. He wondered where on earth was his mate. Hearing the screams and threats from down stairs Vegeta let out a growl and a few cuss words as she slowly got up and headed down stairs to see what could be going on. As he reached the stairs he saw a mess, lamps, and pictures lay on the ground. Dents in the wall from where somebody had thrown something. A few seconds later two blurs flew right by him. Vegeta watched his children zoom past him, thankfully his house was round so they would have to pass him again. Walking to the middle of the hall way just standing there, like a lion waiting for his pray, his kids came back around and in one swift move both of his hands grabbed a hold of Kiras and Trunks shirts, stopping them instantly.

The two kids kept going at each other even when they were being held by their father. Vegeta separated his arms far enough where the both of them would be kicking air.

"WHAT IN KAMES NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING!" His loud angry voice hadn't only stopped the two from trying to kick each other, but it had stopped every cat and dog in a ten mile radius. Vegeta looked at Kira and then at Trunks staring at him longer. Her face scrunched up.

"boy what are you doing wearing female clothing...and make-up?" Trunks began to move violently while he pointed at the girls and Kira.

"THEY put make up on me while I was sleeping they put on this dress to!" Vegeta gave a stern look at the girls behind him, they all gasped and ran into the living room, hiding in their sleeping bags. He looked back to his kids and took a deep breathe. Bulma had told him to try breathing if he gets mad instead of blowing up.

"First of all, you Kira are suppose to be asleep, and you boy, this wouldn't have happened if you trained harder. You would have felt them entering your room" Trunks mouth feel open, it sounded to him that his dad was blaming him for being in a dress. He dropped the two kids on the ground as she began to walk back up stairs.

"Tomorrow Kira you will be cleaning up the house and training will be an extra hour for the both of you" Vegeta began to go up the stairs before stopping again "Oh, Trunk get that crap off your face and get to bed" with that Vegeta closed the door to his room while Trunks glared at Kira.

" I'll get you for this" Trunks flew up the stairs and slammed his door. Eventually the girls had gotten to bed. Morning came around and Kira was up and was already picking up things around the house before Vegeta came down the stairs. Trunks stayed up in his room refusing to come down until everyone had left. The front door opened as Bulma walked in, exhausted from the meeting she had to go to. She walked into the kitchen and saw the girls eating breakfast and Vegeta at the table.

"Hey Vegeta, sorry I'm so late, the meeting had went longer than I thought so we had to stay at the hotel. But I see the slumber party went fine no one died, and nothings broken...Maybe I should let you do these kinds of things more often." Vegeta shot up from his seat and looked at his mate.

"I will see you up stairs woman" those words simply made Bulma blush a bit, she knew that he must have had a tough time, because those words meant he needed a stress reliever. Bulma nodded as she waited until all the parents came to pick their kids up. The house was back to normal again, Trunks came down the stairs and sat next to Kira while they watched T.V.

"Trunks, what are Dad and mom doing? I thought dad said we were training today." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"They are having grown up talk, or at least that's what mom said But I think they are doing more than that" Kira mad a sound gagging sound as she continued to watch T.V.

A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed that short Fan Fic I hope to be writing more.


	3. Saiyans Don't Ballet!

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I'm going to make this A/N short and sweet. Uh in this fanfic and "No girls Allowed" Trunks and Kira are only two years apart. Not four like in my previous A/N. Alright sorry again, and hope you enjoy this! (So Kira is 7 and Trunks is 9)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

**I told you so**

To Vegeta it felt like his mate was always off working, instead of staying home and doing her female duties such as watching the children. Once again he was left with his daughter and son, and once again he was extremely unhappy about the entire situation. One whole week with his children, even a night was too much to ask but that mate of his had tricked him into agreeing.

"Vegeta, I have an inventor's convention to go to, so I need you to watch Kira and Trunks." Bulma said as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Vegeta had chosen to ignore his mate's obvious attempts in engaging in sexual acts, and buried his face into a book. "Can't"

Bulma knew what he was doing, he was secretly turned on but he'd never admit to it so he'd ignore her. "Why not, you don't do anything but train, besides Trunks is old enough to watch Kira…for a short period of time. All I need you to do is drive them to their activities; it won't even bee for that long I promise."

It wasn't that Vegeta couldn't watch his children, it was the fact that he didn't want to. Every time he was stuck with them something would go wrong. He much rather fight Majin Buu than watch the brats any day. "Listen women, I don't want to watch them, just send them to Kakarrot's place."

This was getting on Bulma's last nerve; she had given up on trying to seduce him and slipped on pajamas. "Because Vegeta, she has her own children to watch, I'm just asking you to watch them for a little bit. Couldn't you do that one little thing for me?"

Letting out a grunt Vegeta slammed his book and rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. Bulma smiled triumphantly as she turned the lights off and went to bed. Little did he know that she would be gone for the whole week.

When morning came around Vegeta woke up to an empty side of the bed. Not giving it too much thought he made his way down to the kitchen, only to have his left leg be attacked by a black haired, seven year old. "Morning daddy!"

"Hey dad!" Trunks greeted him cheerfully.

Vegeta placed a hand on Kira's head and waited for her to let go of his leg so he could take a seat at the table. "Where's your mother?"

Kira let go of his leg and climbed up into her chair at the kitchen table ignoring his question.

"She left already, but there's a note for you." Trunks said before stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Grabbing the note from the middle of the table Vegeta began to read it.

"Dear Vegeta, I left early, I left a schedule of the week's activities, DO THEM!"

Her notes had gotten shorter and more demanding Vegeta thought to himself as he looked at the schedule. Monday, which was today, had Ballet and summer school down as the itinerary. "Ballet? I'm the prince of all saiyans; I shouldn't be wasting my time going to ballet classes!"

"Daddy, you're silly, you aren't going to ballet classes. You're taking me." Kira found it funny that her father had always called himself a prince, but that made her a princess so she never really questioned it.

"I know, and what is this summer school about, Trunks?"

Trunks cringed, hoping that he wouldn't be asked. "Well…uh you see summer school is where the really talented kids go, it's so they don't make the other kids in regular school feel stupid."

"Do you think I'm stupid boy?"

"N-no" Trunks gulped as he stared at his father.

"You're of elite saiyan blood, summer school is for that clowns' son, not mine."

An image of Goku dressed up in a clowns outfit made its way into Kira's head. All three of them ate their breakfast in silence, until Vegeta pushed his chair out and began walking towards the door heading to the gravitation room.

"Wait, dad where you going?" Kira asked while running up in front of him and extending her arms out.

He walked around her. "Where I always go, train."

She grabbed on to his leg and held it tightly enough where she couldn't be shaken off. "But daddy I have a dance lesson, you need to take me!"

This caused Vegeta to stop what he was doing, and then pried his Kira off his leg. "What? "

"Remember, that schedule that mommy left, I have a ballet lesson and I need someone to take me."

"Why can't you just fly yourself to your lesson?"

Kira thought about his question in great length. "Hmm, I don't know where it is."

This was just perfect, Bulma hadn't only stuck him with watching the kids, but she interfered with his training routine. "Fine, go get ready, and hurry."

Kira's face lit with joy and began to float in mid-air before jetting off to her room.

Thinking that he was in the clear, Trunks sneakily made his way out of the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The voice of his father caused Trunks to instantly freeze in mid-step. He turned around facing him with a large grin plastered on his face. "Oh, nothing, I was just going to go to Goten's house."

"I don't think so, according to your mother, you've got summer school to attend. You've got ten seconds to get ready."

Trunks nodded as he quickly flew up to his room and scrambled around looking for his books and clothes. Kira and Trunks came back downstairs and followed Vegeta outside.

"Trunks, you go ahead and fly to school. If I find that you skipped there will be hell to pay, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir." Trunks saluted his father and flew off in the direction of the school.

Vegeta and Kira got into the car and made their way towards the dance studio, which the coordinates had been pre-set. Never in his life did Vegeta think he, prince of all saiyans, would be stuck driving a little girl to dance. They arrived to the studio, and he parked the car and got out and walked behind Kira as they made their way inside.

"What…the…" Vegeta was cut off mid-sentence by some pudgy looking woman with red glasses.

"Oh! I know who you are! You're Mr. Briefs aren't you? It's so nice to see a father come by this place once in a while." She said in a nasally tone.

Not saying a thing to the women Vegeta walked past her and took a seat in a chair provided. Kira sat in front of him switching from street shoes to ballet shoes but looked annoyed with her left shoe.

She lifted her foot up and inched it closer to her dad. "Can you untie this for me?"

This was absolutely ridicules to him. He untied her shoe only to have her right foot take its place, except it was her ballet slipper.

"Now, tie this one up, you gotta wrap it around my leg like mommy." She said innocently while wiggling it closer to him.

A look of disgust was prominent on his face. Instead of 'doing it like mommy' Vegeta tied the two long strings into a regular knot, leaving a disappointed look on his daughter.

"That's not what mommy does." Her voice began to crack.

"Well your mother isn't here."

Kira's face became distorted and tears began to form by her eyes. "B-but…"

He knew the signs of a temper tantrum, and Vegeta was in no mood to deal with it today. "That's enough crying."

Obviously the demand wasn't enough to make the tears cease. "Alright, if you stop, we'll go get ice-cream after."

Before he was able to get the words ice-cream out of his mouth Kira's tears dried up and she disappeared into the dance room.

Sitting out in the waiting room Vegeta felt a set of eyes on him, looking from the corner of his eyes he noticed a group of women gawking at him.

"What are you looking at?"

Most of the women looked away and giggled, except one. A blonde haired woman, with rather large, and fake, assets scooted closer to him. "We all adore how you handled that situation."

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta just glared at her. "What do you mean…situation?"

Feeling like she had been accepted by him, she got rather close, placing her hand on his thigh. "Well you were so gentle with your daughter; I only hope you'll be gentle with me."

Repulsion replaced the annoyed look on his face. "Are you a moron?" He scooted away from her. "How could you possible think that I would ever be interested in the likes of you?"

The woman obviously didn't get the message of not being wanted. She only moved closer, this time placing her hand on his chest. "Don't play games with me Mr. Briefs" She said seductively, and slightly over dramatic. "I want you and I know you want me to, so let's go to the bathroom…and have fun."

The women on this planet were crazy. All of the ones he ran into wanted to have sex with him. "Get off me; I rather spend my time with Frieza in hell before having anything to do with you anywhere!"

"Who's Frieza? He can join to." The woman stood up with him and backed him into a wall.

Vegeta was done with this, it had only been about twenty minutes but he couldn't stand it anymore. As gently as possible he pushed the woman away, causing her to fall to the ground, and walked into Kira's class. "Kira, we're leaving now"

The teaching stopped her instructions and looked at the man in the door way. "Excuse me sir, class isn't over –."

Kira tugged on her teacher's tutu and smiled when she looked down. "It's okay, my daddy's a prince, so he can do whatever wants. Plus were getting ice-cream now so we're leaving."

That being said Kira skipped her way towards Vegeta leaving her teacher a bit confused. Vegeta on the other hand smirked, and walked out of the building and got into the car and headed towards the ice-cream shop.

As they sat next to each other on a city bench, Kira happily licked her cone and swung her feet as Vegeta, secretly, enjoyed the cup of ice-cream he had gotten for himself.

"Where's Trunks?"

"If he knows what good for him, school." Vegeta threated as he stuck a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth.

**Meanwhile, Trunks had gone to to meet up with Goten, and the two of them had gone to the river for some fun. **

"Are you sure were not going to get caught Trunks?" A worried spikey haired boy asked.

"Stop worrying Goten, My dad thinks I'm in school he'll never find out." Trunk laughed to himself as he jumped into the river, with Goten behind him.

"Good, cause you're dad kinda scares me, I don't wanna get caught."

"Goten I said stop worrying!"

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter will obviously star Trunks and Goten.


End file.
